grubistanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zabrać pierścień karłom i wrzucić go do Góry Obżarstwa
Tak więc zasugerowałeś im ten wspaniały plan w pełnej okazałości. Jak szybko się zorientowałeś, spodobał się on wszystkim, nawet Metinowi, który wyraźnie znalazł w nim także coś dla siebie. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie był to zbyt oryginalny pomysł, a jego szanse powodzenia były boleśnie niskie, ale nie przeszkadzało ci to w żaden sposób, bo w końcu już coś podobnego raz się komuś udało, a ty skatalogowałeś znacznie liczniejszą drużynę, mimo że mniej poradną a bardziej pokraczną. Co prawda brakowało wam jakiegoś mentora, który znając wszystkie ścieżki i tajemnice Grubistanu mógłby was poprowadzić prosto ku zwycięstwu, lecz chamską siłą i ignorancją turasów możecie osiągnąć zupełnie podobne efekty. Próbowałeś ustalić szczegóły wyprawy i wyciągnąć od nich jak najwięcej informacji na temat wnętrza brzucha Grubisa, jednak ci, tak jak przy zamachach, woleli przez cały czas improwizować, tak to leży w ich naturze. Następnego poranka, po ostatnich modłach przed podróżą, wyruszyliście w drogę, zupełnie jeszcze nie wiedząc jaka przyszłość was czeka i z czym będziecie musieli się zmierzyć. Zostawiliście za sobą niesamowity pierdolnik jakim był obóz, co skłoniło cię do poważnych refleksji na temat tego z jakim patajchłem przyszło ci teraz współpracować, budząc jeszcze większy lęk o powodzenie wyprawy. Wszelkiego rodzaju szpargały były porozpierdzielane gdzie okiem sięgnąć, sam namiot był cały podarty, upaćkany wszelkim brudactwem i pokryty arabskimi napisami niczym graffiti w podejrzanej dzielnicy, a latryny były wydzielone jedna na każdą stronę świata względem namiotu tworząc wzór przypominający kompas, choć było to raczej przypadkowe ułożenie, gdyż te dzikie zwierzęta zwyczajnie znaczyły teren wokół obozowiska. Spowodowali wręcz martwicę tkanki Grubisa w tym miejscu swoją toksyczną obecnością, co skłoniło cię do refleksji, że byłoby to zdecydowanie za mało, aby pokonać Pana, ale gdyby to on wchłonąłby cały naród turecki, z całą pewnością miałby potężną niestrawność i wrzody. Jeśli będą robili taki śmietnik na każdym postoju, z łatwością odnajdą was wrogowie, których bez wątpienia nie brakuje w tak nieprzyjaznej krainie, choć z drugiej strony może to i lepiej gdy przetrzebią tą karygodną zbieraninę, nie tylko dla świata, ale także i dla ciebie. W krótkim czasie dotarliście nad wybrzeże Morza Baleronu. Było wyjątkowo spokojne, ale bez zaskoczenia odkryłeś, że tak jak podłoże składa się ze stałego tłuszczu, tak wodę zastępował tłuszcz bardziej płynny. W zasadzie tak samo było z niebem, zamiast którego było sklepienie ciągnące się po horyzont, zbudowane (zaskoczenie!) z tłuszczu, a wyjątkowo niespotykany acz niesamowicie nieprzyjemny deszcz to nic innego jak skapujący tłuszcz z tego sklepienia. Długo zastanawialiście się czy wyruszyć dłuższą, ale bezpieczniejszą drogą lądową czy też może zupełnie nieprzewidywalną i do tej pory przez nikogo niewykorzystywaną drogą morską, która skróciłaby podróż do pierwszego punktu celu o cały tydzień. Przesądziło o tym głosowanie, które tylko taka swołocz mogła wymyślić - otóż polegało to na pierwotnie normalnym podjęciu przez każdego indywidualnej decyzji i ogłoszeniu jej publicznie. Normalni ludzie na tym etapie skończyliby na wybraniu opcji o większej ilości głosów, lecz nie te łajdaczyny, gdyż oni mieli znacznie lepszy sposób. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak, że dzielili się na grupy osób, które wybrały to samo. Pierwsze wyniki jednoznacznie przesądziły o opcji z drogą morską, gdyż opowiedziało się za tym jedenaście osób wliczając w to ciebie, a przeciw były trzy, wraz z Sew Sew na czele, która od zawsze była tchórzliwa i kompletnym beztalenciem (jeden z powodów, dlaczego rodzina się jej wyrzekła i ją wydziedziczyła) wliczając w to pływanie. Jeden tylko Metin wyrwał się przed szereg, wyraźnie uśmiechnięty i zacierający ręce, nie wybierając żadnej z opcji, a tak naprawdę chodziło o zostaniu widzem w pierwszym rzędzie ostatniego etapu głosowania. Był to czas do przejścia do ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia głosowania, którego nie spodziewałbyś się po najgorszych szelmach - aby ostatecznie przypieczętować zwycięstwo jednej ze stron musiało dojść do zwyczajnej chryjy, a grupa, która zleje mordy nokautując wszystkich przeciwników, wybiera drogę. Wszystkie bronie dozwolone. W ciągu minut stłukli 3 turasów do nieprzytomności niczym zwierzęta, całkowicie zapominając, że to ich przyjaciele i bracia, a potem jeszcze kopali na ziemi aż całkowicie się wyżyli. Dwóch zmarło natychmiast, jedynie Sew Sew przeżyła, leżąc nieprzytomna przez 3 dni. No cóż, przynajmniej wiedzieliście już jak będziecie podróżować dalej. Pozostał jeden tylko niewielki problem znalezienia środka transportu, ale ten szybko się rozwiązał. Otóż przypomniałeś sobie, że w zamierzchłych, niemal już zapomnianych czasach (co oznaczało, że w u turasów zostało to niedawno odkryte i jest stosowane do dziś) do pływania budowano coracle. Tak się złożyło, że macie teraz dwie świeże skóry do obicia kadłuba, a brakuje wam wyłącznie czegoś twardego do stworzenia szkieletu łodzi. Jednak i to udało się obejść, tworząc szkielet wyciosany z twardych, złośliwych narośli wyrastających z podłoża. I choć te złośliwie połamały kilka kończyn niczym Bijąca Wierzba, ostatecznie mieliście trzon statku, który obiliście skórami, wcześniej obdartymi z truchła poległych. Następnego dnia zwodowaliście coracle i zostawiając za sobą stały, przyjemnie miękki, lecz jednocześnie nieprzyjemnie obślizgły grunt, ruszyliście do pierwszego celu - odnalezienia karłów, którzy ukrywali się na najbardziej wysuniętym na północny-zachód występku kontynentu. thumb|400px|centre Następnego dnia dopłynęliście do Rozstępu - cieśniny oddzielającej główny kontynent od Wyspy Obżarstwa, na której znajdował się wasz ostateczny cel, a także łączącej Morze Baleronu z Oceanem Okrasy - wyjątkowo nieprzyjaznym akwenem wodnym, w którym skwierczały gorące skwarki rozgrzane na oleju z patelni jaki zastępował typowy tłuszcz znajdujący się w morzu. W samej cieśninie panował potężny prąd, który cisnął wami z siłą wymiotów grubasa, który potężnie się przeżarł podczas królewskiej uczty, dzięki czemu po jej drugiej stronie znaleźliście się już następnego ranka. Po drodze zginęło tylko trzech turasów, co spowodowało zawód u reszty, gdyż wszyscy liczyli na niebezpieczną podróż pełną wrażeń, a nie spacer po typowym arabskim placu zabaw dla dzieci. Resztę dnia spędziliście na płynięciu wzdłuż lądu, a wieczorem dobiliście do brzegu. Tam też znaleźliście znak przybity do wypustki tłuszczowej zwisającej nad drogą. Wypisane było na nim: Dom Odsianych Plewów - 2km Z informacji jakie do tej pory zebrali brudasy, tego miejsca właśnie poszukiwaliście. Tylko i wyłącznie tam można było znaleźć karły - otóż Dom Odsianych Plewów przeznaczony był dla wszelkiej maści wyrzutków społecznych, wliczając w to konusy, dałny, staruchy i kaleki, dlatego też następnego dnia bez chwili zwłoki wyruszyliście na miejce. Przed snem jednak ustaliliście szczegółowy plan działania - wszyscy mieli zaczekać na zewnątrz, a wejść miał Cihangir i w rozmowie z matką przełożoną przekonać ją, żeby wydała nic niewarte karakany za oszczędzenie życia reszty dziwolągów. Pomysł wyszedł od samej Elif, która następnie zaproponowała, żeby ich wyrżnąć, z głów ugotować rosół, a wnętrzności nadmuchać i wykorzystać jako balon przemierzając drogę do Góry Obżarstwa. I tak też może mniej więcej sprawy by się potoczyły, gdyby nie Metin, który postanowił nieco go skorygować. Otóż kiedy tylko dostaliście się na przepastny teren przytułku, obślizgły turas z pogardą na gębie przemknął się przez płot z drutem kolczastym i pastuchem na szczycie i wyciągając dwie maczety biegał wokoło ucinając łby zwyrodniałym kreaturom. Reszta westchnęła i jako wzorowi wyznawcy poszli w ślady Metina. Z początku wyrzutki latały niczym kury bez głów (co nie było dalekie prawdy), ginąc na podobę trzody hodowlanej, jednak po kilku minutach zwołały pospolite ruszenie i chowając się w trzech strategicznych miejscach, stawiły zacięty opór. Mózg operacji stanowiły karły, które wydawały się mieć wrodzony talent do taktycznego myślenia (choć tak naprawdę wynikało to z bezużyteczności w każdej innej dziedzinie, więc poświęcały swoje kurze móżdżki w nadziei, że się przydadzą). Pierwszy przyczółek znajdował się na wysokim wzniesieniu. Tak więc zebraliście się w spójną grupę i ruszyliście do góry. Jednak na to karakale były już gotowe. Natychmiast ze wzgórza zepchnęły śliniące się kaleki na wózkach, a każdemu pod pachę wepchały zaostrzone mopy. Z ogromnym pędem, bryzgając zdałnioną śliną na wszystkie strony i wydając jakieś wynaturzone jęki i krzyki, niedorozwinięta kawaleria morderczo szarżowała ze szczytu, wraz z akompaniamentem piszczących kółek od wózków rodem z koszmaru. Kilka sekund później z potężnym impetem wbili się w wasze szeregi. Ze złością odtrąciłeś jednego z niedorozwojów dłonią, wychodząc ze starcia bez szwanku, gdyż na pewno nie miałeś zamiaru dołączać do chorych obowiązków zwyrodniałych turasów. Metin cieszył się z tego dodatkowego wyzwania. W efekcie tego niespodziewanego uderzenia padło dwoje z waszej strony, ale ostatecznie udało wam się zdobyć punkt obronny, zmuszając karły do wycofania się i przygotowania kolejnej zasadzki. Tym razem były równie kreatywne. Napoili alkoholem sporą grupę dałnów i uciekając do schronu, gdzie ci ich nie dopadną, przyglądali się efektom swoich działań. Powszechnie wiadomo, że w pewnych ustalonych warunkach dałny przemieniają się w dałnołaki - dzikie, alogiczne, agresywne stworzenia - może nie tak potężne jak naturalne dałnołaki, ale jednak nadal nie można zignorować zagrożenia z ich strony. Kiedy tylko alkohol zaczął działać, dałny przestały być miłymi i zwyczajnie opóźnionymi istotami, a uwolnił się ich pełen potencjał. Niemal natychmiast naskoczyły na was z przerażającym dzikim warkotem i zaczęły okładać. I tym razem dwójka waszych poległa, lecz odparliście atak i ruszyliście dalej. Przyparliście konusy do muru. W ostatniej próbie walki, ci skryli się w szopie, przed którą znajdował się głęboki dół. Aby go wykorzystać, zebrali wszystkie staruchy i zrzucając ich z dachu szopy, utworzyli wilczy szaniec, gdzie zamiast szpikulców, sterczały połamane kości z wciąż żywych ciał. Był to doskonalszy twór, gdyż oprócz zagrożenia ze strony ostrych i niebezpiecznych gnatów, osiągnęli także potężne właściwości ogłuszające i zwiększające szansę na nabicie związane z agonalnym jazgotem starych pierdół, nie licząc samego faktu, że oszalałe z bólu dziadostwo łapało za nogi przechodzących, zwalając na glebę. Jeden złapał właśnie ciebie, runąłeś prosto na ryj, jednak przed tobą szedł turas, którego wykorzystałeś niczym poduszkę bezpieczeństwa, wygodnie i miękko upadając, kiedy ten śmiertelnie nabił się na piszczel jakiegoś dziada. I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o bój. Jednakże karły zamknęły się w szopie i nie chciały otworzyć. Elif zaproponowała, aby podpalić szopę, rzucać przekleństwa w stronę palących się i wrzeszczących z bólu kurdupli, a potem usmażyć kiełbaski w słodko śmierdzącym półludzkim mięsem ogniu, bo na pewno pobudzi to wszystkich apetyty. Jednak nie mogłeś na to pozwolić, gdyż potem ciężko byłoby odnaleźć artefakt w całym tym spalonym ścierwie, nawet jeśli niezbyt wielkim. W zasadzie szybko rozwiązałeś problem - zwyczajnie dałeś wolną rękę Metinowi. Wyłamał kopem drzwi i bestialsko zarżnął te irytujące niewyrostki. Bez problemu zidentyfikowaliście pierścień i go zabraliście. Pomimo zasłyszanych legend i tak nawet w połowie nie spodziewałeś się ujrzeć takiego boskiego piękna. Pierścień zrobiony był z krążka dorodnej młodej cebulki, która wygrała lokalny konkurs ogrodniczy, a pokryta była cudowną rumienno-złotą panierką przyrządzoną na głębokim tłuszczu metodą, jaką tylko najwybitniejsi mistrzowie kuchenni znali. Był to niesamowity pokaz kunsztu i talentu jubilerskiego, jaki okazać potrafi jedna osoba na milion, a wartość tego dzieła była bezcenna. Co prawda turaski, jako urodzone bezgustnice, nie potrafiły docenić tego cuda, ale był ktoś jeszcze kto chciał to zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Skierowaliście się z powrotem na brzeg z myślą o podróży do ostatecznego celu. Jednak nie zastaliście tam już swoich łodzi, gdyż wyjątkowo parszywa istota dotarła tam przed wami i je zniszczyła, choć wy jeszcze nie byliście świadomi jej istnienia. centre Była to Jessica Bożko, siostra Pameli. Naturalnie nie cechowała się przesadną inteligencją, za to perfekcyjną cerą, makijażem i poczuciem stylu. Starannie zatarła ślady na plaży jakie zostawiły jej modne buty Emu i ukryła się w krzakach. Za wszelką cenę musiała zdobyć ten niespotykany dotąd element akcesorium i zostać najnowszą ikoną mody. Rozumie się samo przez się, że Jessica była wyjątkowo obleśną, obrzydliwą istotą, przebywanie przy której groziło silnym poczuciem niestrawności i brudami po pudrze, jednak sama nieświadoma tego, zbudowała silną osobowość bazującą na odrzucaniu tej prostej acz brutalnej prawdy. Będąc tak pięknym jestestwem zmuszona była afiszować się swoim ciałem na wszystkich mediach społecznościowych, w tym Zapytaj, gdzie zdobyła drugi głos, jej własne odbicie nienawiści do siebie wypowiedziane ustami innych - ustami Pampasa Blypa i Łysego Amigo: Jesteś niczym obleśna, przypalona grzanka - rzygać mi się chce na sam twój widok, a zapachu swojej pustej, bezdennie głupiej duszy i tak nie uda ci się zamaskować przesadnymi i sztucznymi tak jak ty perfumami. Jako lekarz poinformowałbym cię, że masz czerniaka, ale w twoim przypadku jesteś już w takim stopniu czerniakiem, że wypadałoby raczej poinformować cię o resztkach zdrowego ciała w postaci pandzich placków na oczach. Możesz zgrywać ideał, ale z takim świńskim nosem i tak niczego nie osiągniesz. Założę się, że nikt cię nie szanuje, takiej plastikowej barbi. Nie, to nie prawda! Nikt cię nie lubi Mylisz się! Nie masz żadnych przyjaciół Nieeeeeee! Zostaw mnie! Odejdź! I usunęła temat. Jednak przemyślała całą sprawę i nie mając nic do stracenia założyła kolejny "Co zrobić żeby ludzie zobaczyli jaka piękna jestem i mnie lubili", gdzie ponownie odpowiedzieli jej sławy tego serwisu, dobitnie tłumacząc jak istotnym jest zdobycie tego pierścienia, aby ludzie mogli dostrzec jej bogatą osobowość (nie zapominając o nakazie obowiązkowej instalacji Słodkich Niespodzianek Katy Perry, aby plan się powiódł). Zdeterminowana była gotowa zrobić wszystko. I tak znaleźliście się na plaży, bez możliwości dalszej podróży. Zostało was już tylko pięciu - cały założycielski trzon grupy oraz ty. Cihangir chodził w kółko po wybrzeżu i siarczyście przeklinał, Sew Sew nadal półprzytomna wyciągnęła swój zestaw narkotyków i je zażywała, Elif planowała już co zrobi jak tylko dorwie tego kto to zrobił, a Metin nie czekając bezczynnie, z przerażającym zacięciem na twarzy zaglądał w każdy kąt z siekierą w ręku i mordował każdą najmniejszą formę życia licząc, że to właśnie ona jest sprawcą zniszczenia tratw. Jednak ty chwilę później wpadłeś na genialne rozwiązanie. Otóż przypomniałeś sobie wyjątkowo smaczny przepis kulinarny. Brakowało ci tylko mąki, ale i tak wiedziałeś jak ją zdobyć. Otóż rozkazałeś znieść na plażę wszystkie trupy. Potem Cihangir, jako mistrz kebabów, perfekcyjnie wyfiletował truchła. Rozbiłeś kości na mączkę i ło! miałeś wszystko co potrzeba. I tak oto uglejdałeś wontony, wypełnione ludzkim farszem dla wytworzenia odpowiedniej stabilizacji. Zwodowałeś je i ruszyliście na Wyspę Obżarstwa, używając gnatów udowych jako wioseł. Jessica Bożko niezrezygnowana wyruszyła w podróż za wami. Na północny kraniec wyspy dotarliście wieczorem i ruszyliście w kierunku góry. Podłoże było wyjątkowo ciepłe, grzejąc przyjemnie platfusy. Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od plaży dostrzegliście niewyobrażalną kreaturę. thumb|326px|centre Szybko oceniłeś iż jest to wyjątkowo groźny imp. Choć koślawy i zbyt tłusty, żeby latać, zawsze przebywał stadnie i żywił się każdym typem mięsa. Metin szybko pobiegł i zarżnął dziadostwo, lecz nie poszło mu tak łatwo jak się spodziewał, walcząc z nim wyjątkowo długo i zarabiając ciągnącą się przez całą gębę szramę. Potworny smród jaki wydobył się z otwartego nożem rzeźnickim ścierwa był tak otumaniający, że całkowicie pozbawiał wzroku każdego w zasięgu działania. Naturalnie też przyciągał resztę stada, która z indyczym bulgotem rzuciła się w tamtą stronę. Korzystając ze swojego ultrablypowego sonaru wyprowadziłeś drużynę z pola działania fetoru i każdy na własną rękę rzucił się do ucieczki. Minęły dosłownie chwile zanim dziesiątki impów deptały wam już po piętach. Jeden ugryzł cię w łydkę, lecz potężnie zdzieliłeś go przez łeb klapkiem, pozbawiając przytomności. Przed tobą biegł tylko Metin, rozrzucając za sobą pełno ostrych szpikulców i skórek od bananów, nie przejmując się zupełnie czy przypadkiem nie zabije w ten sposób towarzyszy. W sumie może na to wręcz liczył, bo chwilę później Cihangir przebił sobie jedną stopę szpikulcem i kuśtykając wpadł na plamę oleju pozostawioną przez Metina, zaliczając potężną glebę. Minęły raptem sekundy, zanim zniknął pod falą impów, a chwilę później było widać wyłącznie kilka osobników szarpiących się o kawałki świeżych flaków. Metin się zarechotał. W końcu udało ci się ujrzeć pieczarę, do której się skierowaliście. Obaj dopadliście do niej pierwsi, chwilę po was dobiegła Elif. Spojrzałeś za siebię i zobaczyłeś, że lecąca wyjątkowo flegmatycznie Sew Sew nie zdąży na czas. W zasadzie miała na to spore szanse, jednak Metin stwierdził, że nie ma sensu ryzykować i rzucił do przedsionka kilka granatów odłamkowych. Sew Sew z uczepionymi do jej włosów i pleców kilkoma impami włądowałą się niezdarnie akurat w momencie eksplozji, bryzgając bezkształtną papką na wszystkie strony. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła was w głąb tunelu i zaczopowała wejście, pozbywając się problemu ze strony pokracznych stworzeń. Usatysfakcjonowani ruszyliście dalej. Po kilkuminutowej wędrówce znaleźliście się we wnętrzu góry przypominającej wulkan, a będącej tak naprawdę wrzodem Grubisa. Była to przepastna komnata z długą lecz cienką wypustką, pod którą znajdowała się przepaść, na końcu której bulgotał żywy i czysty kwas trawienny. Tam należało zrzucić pierścień, aby się go ostatecznie pozbyć. Skierowaliście się na koniec wypustki, kiedy nagle z nikąd wylazła Jessica Bożko. Kim jesteś ty bezwstydna wywłoko! ''- krzyknął Metin ''Nie twoja sprawa ty głupi cyganie! Oddaj pierścień! Mogę zapłacić! Odejdź, albo urżniemy ci łeb, utniemy skalp na perukę, a twoją ohydnie wysuszoną skórę wygarbujemy i zrobimy z niej wycieraczkę do butów! - ''Poinformowała Elif ''Zwyczajnie zazdrościsz mi piękna ty bezgustna małpo! -'' krzyknęła Jessica, po czym rzuciła się wydrapać oczy Elif, co spowodowało chichot u Metina. Zaczęły się przepychać i rozpoczęło się coś co można określić wyłącznie jako babskie lanie. Tak się zagalopowały, że gdy Elif spoliczkowała Jessicę, ta straciła równowagę i spadła z wypustki, chwytając się w ostatniej chwili za kudły turaski i ściągając ją w dół razem ze sobą. Kwas strawił je niemal natychmiast. Metin otarł łzę śmiechu i popędził cię z wyrzuceniem pierścienia. Tak więc wyjąłeś pierścień i kiedy miałeś go już upuścić, poczułeś kopa w dupę i zanim się zorientowałeś, sam wylądowałeś w kwasie. Jeszcze w trakcie upadku usłyszałeś za sobą głos Metina. ''Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że cebulka raczej unosi się na tłuszczu, lepiej będzie jak ją obciążymy! A potem dodał do siebie - A przynajmniej myśl sobie, że tak było hehe. Tak więc zanurzony po pas w kwasie raz jeszcze spojrzałeś z podziwem na cebulkowy pierścień w panierce i umarłeś. Kiedy i ten się roztopił, stało się niemożliwe - nic się nie stało, nikt nie uwolnił się z Grubistanu, nie zaszła żadna zmiana, jedynie tylko bezpowrotnie przepadł bezcenny skarb. Jednak legendarne opowieści nie zawsze mówią prawdę... Game Over